Such installations are generally known, for example, in the manufacturing related arts. A web of material whose surface area is to be coated is passed between a printing screen and a counter roll that has been provided with an elastic cover. The paste is applied on the surface of the web through holes in the printing screen, which has a doctor blade lying within. Electromagnets are arranged in the counter roll to produce a level of contact pressure of the doctor blade against the printing screen.
The mass application of paste on the surface of the web can be controlled by way of the contact pressure of the doctor blade, at least within certain limits. The mass application in the transverse direction can be influenced by the doctor blade itself, given the use of a plurality of separately driven electromagnets.
However, there remains a need to provide finer control over the application of paste to the surface of a web in the transverse direction during the printing operation itself, so as to enhance the quality and efficiency of the production process.